Przeznaczenie
''Przedstawiam wam alternatywną historię o wojowniczych żółwiach ninja. Występują tutaj moje, jak i zarówno oc (oryginal charakter) innych.'' Wszystkich oc i bohaterów tego opowiadania, znajdziecie tutaj, na stronie wiki. '' ''Miłego czytania~ Prolog Noc to idealny czas, kiedy nocne kreatury opuszczają swe kryjówki. Tym razem jednak miasto świeciło pustkami, mimo że nie było ku temu żadnych widocznych powodów. Zmutowany żółw znający wschodnio japońskie sztuki walki opuścił kryjówkę w kanałach, aby zaznać nieco spokoju i prywatności, wyrwać się od codziennych spraw oraz zmartwień. Funkcja, jaką pełnił, pochłaniała większość jego czasu i energii- Lider- tym właśnie był w klanie Hamato. Został nim ze względu na swoją dojrzałość oraz odpowiedzialność. Ponadto był najstarszym synem mistrza Splintera, zwanego również Hamato Yoshi- dwumetrowego, trójkolorowego, zmutowanego szczura. Wkrótce Leonardo miał dziedziczyć po nim klan, zostając jednocześnie nowym sensei'em. Czuł zaszczyt oraz dumę z tego powodu, lecz nie był do końca zadowolony. Wszystko to brzmiało świetnie, nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, jednak w głębi duszy czuł swego rodzaju pustkę... * Dostawszy się na jeden z nowojorskich budynków, przysiadł na jego krawędzi. Spojrzał w dół na uśpione miasto. Ciepły wiatrem owiał jego twarz, co wywołał przyjemne dreszcze na jego skórze. Przymknął oczy, rozkoszując tą chwila, póki mógł. Tego właśnie potrzebował, chwili relaksu i wolności. Nie tracił jednak czujności. Wróg mógł czaić się za każdym rogiem, dlatego w każdym momencie był gotów chwycić za katanę. Niespodziewanie poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Miał wszystko, o czym inni mogli tylko pomarzyć, lecz jemu to nie wystarczało. Posiadał ponad przeciętne umiejętności walki, wspaniałą rodzinę, popularność. Tego, czego mu brakowało, nie mógł jednak nabyć mimo najszczerszych chęci. Wiele mutantek, (nie tylko), nieraz okazało nim zainteresowanie, jednak żadna mu nie przypadła do gustu. Pragnął, aby jakaś zwróciła szczególną uwagę na to, jaki jest, a nie na jego status społeczny. Koniec tego użalania się nad sobą, pomyślał. Wziął się w garść i wstał z zamiarem odejścia gdy nagle usłyszał jakiś szmer. Zerknął w obie strony, jednak nikogo nie dostrzegając nikogo. Postanowił zejść na dół i dokładnie tam się rozejrzeć. Ostrożnie ruszył przed siebie, bacznie obserwując otoczenie. Ulice świeciły pustkami. Zgnieciony kawałek starej gazety odbijał się od podłoża popędzany przez wiatr na wzór kuli preriowej. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym, że ktoś może czyhać na jego życie, a on nie ma pojęcia z czym przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć. Musiał jednak trzymać zimną krew i nie dać opanować lękowi. Najgorszym wrogiem był właśnie on. Wśród odbijającego się światła w mroku dostrzegł czyjś cień. Czując wzrok potencjalnego napastnika, złapał ostrożnie za rękojeść broni, powoli wyciągając ją. Na wszelki wypadek ustawił się w pozycji defensywnej, poprawiając chwyt rękojeści miecza. - Kim jesteś- wydusił z siebie, a następnie nakazał wyjść stworzeniu z ukrycia. Dostrzegłszy brak reakcji, powtórzył polecenie, tym razem ostrzejszym tonem.- Pokaż się draniu! Minęło kilka minut, a przeciwnik ani drgnął. Pełen obaw, postanowił podejść bliżej, przełykając głośno ślinę. Po jego karku przebiegł zimny dreszcz. Coraz trudniej było mu panować nad emocjami. Zerknął jeszcze za siebie, wykonując kilka kroków w tył. Serce biło mu jak szalone, a oddech przyspieszył. Ostatecznie zetknął się ze ścianą, tyłem skorupy. Ulice wciąż wyglądały na puste. Nie mógł uspokoić prędkości oddechu. Opuścił nieco broń. Odskoczył niemal natychmiast, wymierzając na oślep cios, kiedy poczuł na swym karku czyjś oddech. Stworzenie zaskowytało, potrącając coś podczas ucieczki. Mutant usłyszał odgłos uginania się metalu, dochodzący od strony schodów przeciwpożarowych. Odetchnął z ulgą, lecz nie na długo. Musiał czym prędzej się stąd ulotnić, za nim tamta istota zechce wróci i, nie wykluczone, coś mu zrobić. Grobowa cisza dodatkowo budziła najgłębsze lęki strachu. Jeśli byłby to ktoś z klanu Stopy lub uliczny gang, miałby wówczas spore problemy. Nie ma rady, czas wiać-postanowił. Nim zdołał ruszyć z miejsca poczuł jak coś go taranuje. Uderzenie o twardy grunt nie było przyjemne, po mimo pancerza. - Non ti muovere!- zabrzmiał srogo czyjś głos, nakazując, by pozostał w miejscu. Czuł, jak napastnik napiera na jego skorupę, cisnąc go do zimnego gruntu. Poczuł, jak chłód wdziera mu się przez twardy pancerz. Zamiast twarzy dostrzegł jedynie cienkie ostrze przed czubkiem własnego nosa. Dość tego dobrego! Nie mógł ot tak ulec i się poddać. Nie po to był uczony i mianowany na tytuł senseia, by teraz zostać pokonanym przez nieznaną mu osobę. Równie dobrze mógłby być członkiem jakieś klanu lub gangu. Musiał w końcu coś zrobić i udowodnić swoją wartość. Nie na darmo uczył się całej tej walki, aby móc teraz odpuszczać po pierwszym lepszym nokaucie. Wszak stawiał już czoła o wiele gorszym przeciwnikom i sytuacjom, często w nierównym starciu, aby teraz móc się poddać tak łatwo. Wytrącił tamtemu broń z ręki, zrzucając następnie go z siebie. Przez krótką chwilę obaj tarzali się po ziemi, tworząc zaciekłą szamotaninę. Walka nareszcie ustała. Leonardo miał już wymierzyć ostateczny cios, gdy niespodziewanie zatrzymał pięść w powietrzu. Coś ewidentnie go powstrzymywało przed kontynuowaniem tego. Był przekonany, że to może być ktoś z przeciwnego klanu lub gangu, lecz mimo wszystko czuł, iż błędem byłoby wymierzenie ciosu w stronę napastnika. Na jego lewym policzku dostrzegł szkarłatną bliznę. Nie miał wątpliwości kto mu to zrobił. Jego dłoń zadrżała wciąż tkwiąc w powietrzu. Niespodziewanie powróciły wspomnienia z przyszłości, jak on i jego bracia po raz pierwszy opuścili kanały. Miasto było tak spokojne i ciche, że nie mogli oprzeć się aby go nie prze eksplorować. Mieli wówczas niecałe czternaście lat. Wszystko ich fascynowało, nawet najmniejsza rzecz. Niestety, tak ich to pochłonęło, że stracili całkowicie czujność, nieświadomie się rozdzielając. Donnie zbłądził w świecie sprzętów elektronicznych w jakimś markecie, gdzie szybko został nakryty, a Mikeygo zaś w ogóle gdzieś wcięło. Tylko Raph z Leo trzymali się razem. Każdy z braci miał swoją bandankę o odmiennych barwach, lecz nie nosili ich na twarzy. Donnie nosił swoją na szyj, podobnie jak i Leo. Raph na czole, a Mikey zaś na ramieniu. Dodatkowo jego twarz zdobiły piegi, co niektórym mogło wydać się gdzieś to urocze. Dwójka braci podczas małej sprzeczki między niezgodnością zdań, nie zwracała kompletnie uwagi na to, gdzie podąża. Nie podejrzewali również, że część miasta do której się zapuścili nie była zbytnio bezpieczna. Wszędzie czaili się nieznani ludzie, gotów do obrony swego terytorium. Niespodziewanie Leo poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, przebiegający po swym ciele, a strach raptownie nim zawładną. Uciszył też młodszego brata, przytykając swoją dłoń do jego ust. Po mimo, że obaj byli od najmłodszych lat szkoleni w wschodnio-japońskich sztukach walki, nie mieli jeszcze zbytniego doświadczenia w tym, będąc jednocześnie łatwym celem do pokonania przez silniejsze jednostki. - Proszę, proszę- Usłyszeli szorstki głos dorosłego mężczyzny, wycofując się nieco do tyłu. Był szczupły o ciemnych włosach. Jego ubranie składało się z grubej, szarej bluzy, czapki z daszkiem oraz dresach. Drugi, tym razem ciemnoskóry, który zaszedł od tyłu braci cierpiał na lekką nadwagę. Jego niezbyt elegancka koszulka wisiała na nim, lekko podkreślając okrągły brzuch. Kolejni czuwali z boku, osaczając przerażone i zdezorientowane dzieci. Gang nie wygląd zbyt sympatycznie, a broń różnego kalibru w ich rękach tylko to potwierdzała. Nie dziwili się wyglądem mutantów. Uznali po prostu, że to dzieci bawią się w super bohaterów z kreskówek, zgrywając odważnych. Gangsterów bawiło nastawienie mutantów. Nie brali w ogóle ich na poważnie. Raphael, po mimo strachu wypiął przód skorupy, dając do zrozumienia, że się nie boi nikogo ani czego. Leo natomiast wolał pozostać sobą, niż zgrywać kogoś innego. Rozmyślał nad tym, jakby mogli im uciec, za nim sytuacja się pogorszy. Nie mając zamiaru stać bezczynnie mutant w czerwony chwycił sai, zadrapując twarz jednego z napastników. Rozdrażniony mężczyzna dotknął zranionego miejsca. Jego palce nasiąknęły krwią, której oczywiście posmakował. Przetarł palce nakierowując wzrok na żółwia. - Odważnie- przyznał z chytrym uśmieszkiem, po czym oddał mu z całej siły, uderzając w twarz. Zaalarmowany niebieskooki tym widokiem bezzwłocznie zareagował, naskakując na przeciwnika. Nie przewidział, że za chwilę podzieli podobny los, zostając odepchnięty przez innego członka gangu. Upadł na ziemie, zostając przydeptany stopą. Podarte spodnie, ciemna kamizelka i chytre oczka oznaczały zero litości. Przerażony czternastolatek był bezsilny z siłą tamtego, oddychając coraz ciężej. Spostrzegł również, że jego młodszy brat usiłuje mu pomóc, walcząc z pozostałymi. Jego siły były zbyt małe, by mógł coś zdziałać. Szybko utracił grunt pod nogami. Skulony osłaniał się przed głębszymi uderzeniami, czy kopniakami. Błagali w myślach o jakiś ratunek, czując swój nadchodzący koniec. Ludzie nie śmieli nawet interweniować, zamiast tego zamykali jedynie okna i opuszczali żaluzje. Napastnicy nie odczuwali za grosz empatii, ubawieni ich nieszczęściem. Nie obchodziło ich nawet to, iż to był tylko dzieci. Nie mieli również pojęcia, że ci byli naprawdę mutantami, niżeli ludźmi w kostiumach. Niespodziewanie jeden z nich został zaskoczony od tyłu i powalony. Pozostali, zaalarmowani tym zajściem ruszyli na ratunek kompana. Zdezorientowani Leo oraz Raph spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku z niedowierzaniem. Ich modły zostały wysłuchane i na ratunek przybył im ich mistrz Splinter. Szybko rozprawił się z gangiem, upewniwszy czy jego synowie są cali. Wyczuł czyhające na nich zagrożenie, dlatego ruszył ich tropem. Po wszystkim obaj uściskali swego przybranego ojca, który odetchnął z ulgą. Wtedy również młodszy zyskał wyszczerbienie na skorupie w kształcie pioruna. W ten sposób zaczęto odgrywać powoli istnienie innych, zmutowanych kreatur... Miasto od tego czasu niewiele się zmieniło, przeciwnie. Narastające konflikty i walk o terytoria to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej. Wojna, która niegdyś wynikła między mutantami i ludźmi nie należała do najłatwiejszych. Obie strony zaciekle stawiały opór, walcząc o swoje. Ludzie obawiali się istnienia kreatur ze względu na swoje zdrowi, a nawet życie. Mutanci również nie ufali ludziom, obarczając ich winą za ograniczanie przestrzeni i praw wolnego życia, zmuszając tym samym ich do uciekania się gdzieś, gdzie nie sięgnie ludzki wzrok. Żadna ze stron jednak nie zamierzała odpuszczać, licząc sobie kolejne ofiary. Władze miasta miały dość tego i postanowiły utworzyć kompromis. Mieszkańcy mieli pozwolić żyć mutanta w społeczeństwie, pośród nich, lecz na określonych warunkach; Jako prawni obywatele miasta, mają przestrzegać tych samych zasad społecznych, co my, ludzie. Ponadto mogli wybrać jakąś niezłą lokacje, bez prawa do pierwszeństwa. Mimo dezaprobaty przyjęto warunki i podpisano rozejm, podczas obrad. Jednak tego, co potem nastąpiło, przekroczyło wszelkie granice i najśmielsze oczekiwania. Nastały nie tylko walki między klanami, ale także i gangami. Każdy chciał ugrać, jak najlepsze warunki dla swoich. Krwawe wojny trwały po dziś dzień, a mieszkańcy zaczęli żyć w obawie o własne bezpieczeństwo... *** Tak teraz czuła się ona. Mutantka, którą w danej chwili przytrzymywał. Przerażona i bezradna czekała, aż ten w końcu z nią skończy. Oddychała ciężko, ukazując przy tym niewielkie, białe kły. Szare oczy, wśród delikatnych rysów, zielono-szarej twarzy wpatrywały z uwagą wpatrywały się w mutanta. Widać było w nich wyraźny strach, co tym bardziej sprawiało, że ten nie mógł jej ot tak uderzyć. Oczywiście wiedział doskonale, iż to mogła być tania zagrywka, mająca na celu odebrać czujność i zmanipulować delikwentem, by ten nie mógł chwycić rękojeści miecza na czas. Właśnie przed tym ostrzegał mistrz, tanim chwytem wroga, grającym na uczuciach. Tacy nie zawahają się przed niczym i zrobią wszystko, aby wpędzić w pułapkę swego przeciwnika. Dlatego musiał zachować szczególną ostrożność. Podniósł wyżej pięść, zaciskając zęby, za długo już z tym zwlekał. Dziewczyna odwróciła twarz, zaciskając powieki, wstrzymała oddech. Znowu się zawahał. Im dłużej przypatrywał się tak jej twarzy, tym miał większe wątpliwości, czy powinien to uczynić. Nie wygląda bezwzględnie, a jej przerażenie było na tyle silne, iż dało się we znaki i jemu. Opuścił powoli rękę. Prócz typowej skorupy żółwia, pozbawionej wyszczerbień i smuklejszych kształtach, posiadała również sterczące wilcze uszy pozbawione futra w tych samych odcieniach, co skóra, pośród ciemno brązowych włosów. W tym samych barwach posiadała również futrzany ogon. Włosie pokrywało go tylko w znaczącej części, im dalej tym niej tego już było. Szyje opatulał ciemny szal o tych samych barwach, co kozaki, czy kaszkiet na jej głowie. Ucisk żołądka i przyspieszone bicie serca oznaczały, że chłopak chwilowo stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, nie odrywając nadal wzroku od dziewczyny. Nie czując już większej presji otworzyła ostrożnie oczy, odetchnąwszy. Ich spojrzenia się zbiegło ze sobą, a gniew i strach w jednej chwili uciekł, niczym powietrze z wypuszczonego balonika. Zapomnieli jednak o tym, że nie do końca są sami. Chwilowo zostali oślepieni przez nagłą falę światła, wywołaną z pobliskiego okna. Oboje zerknęli w tamtym kierunku gdy ich wzrok zdołał je zaakceptować. Usłyszeli skrzyp jego otwierania, ujrzeli w nim kobiecą sylwetkę. Jasne, lekko skręcone blond włosy opadały jej bezwładnie na ramionach, a biel czystej koszuli zwracała na siebie nad tą uwagę. Wściekłość zalewała twarz kobiety. - Ciszej tam!- zabrzmiała grubym i srogim ostrzegawczym tonem- Inni też chcą się wyspać. Idzie gdzie indziej się bawić, w przeciwnym razie zadzwonię na policję i nie obchodzi mnie kim jesteście, ale macie być do cholery cicho!- Po czym trzasnęła okiennicą, że aż szyba zadrżała, ledwo wytrzymując uderzenie ramy o ramę okna. Dopiero teraz, spoglądając znów na siebie, zrozumieli, iż znaleźli się w niezręcznej sytuacji, zamiast kontynuować walkę. Rumieniec spowił ich policzki. Zakłopotany żółw pomasował nerwowo kark, schodząc z dziewczyny. Hybryda obserwowała każdy jego ruch uważnie. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że pozwoliła komukolwiek leżeć na sobie tak długo, nawet jeśli miała być to jedynie walka, a już szczególnie komuś takiemu, jak on. Spoglądali jeszcze moment na siebie. Nie wiedziała, czy mogła mu zaufać, dlatego wycofała się powoli do tyłu, zrywając następnie z miejsca do ucieczki, zabierając ze sobą kaszkiet oraz katanę. Obejrzała się krótko za siebie, za nim znikła w odmętach miasta. Chłopak podążał za nią wzrokiem, czując doskwierające rozczarowanie i smutek. Sam już nie wiedział po której stronie mogła stać. Nie posiadała żadnego symbolu przynależności ani nic, co mogło o tym sugerować. Jednego był pewien, jeśli los zdecydował się dać mu szansę to nie mógł jej zaprzepaścić. Nie zaprzeczał, coś go ewidentnie irygowało w tej dziewczynie, jednak mimo wszystko musiał zachować ostrożność. Oboje czuli, że to jeszcze nie koniec... Rozdział I- Melancholia ''Od Autora: Osoby, które są zainteresowane ciągiem dalszym powieści zapraszam na mojego wattpada, gdzie tam będzie to kontynuowane. Niestety z przyczyn technicznych nie jestem w stanie tego tutaj ciągnąć. Przepraszam i dziękuje za uwagę. Link: https://my.w.tt/qOPnsnmg71'' ~Arnext Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Przeznaczenie (Tmnt AU) Kategoria:TMNT (2012) Kategoria:Arnext